The Professor's Daughter
by allg0nemadd
Summary: The reason Marion is so angry at Jones in the beginning of ROTLA. College student Indiana Jones is invited to Professor Ravenwood's lab to view some of his relics. He then meets Abner's young daugther, Marion, and falls for her. Indy/Marion, ADULT CONTENT
1. Abner's Discovery

**_-I do not own Indiana Jones, or any of Lucas' characters. This was written purely for amusement-_**

_Based on Raiders of the Lost Ark, this is Indy and Marion's story, which better explains what she means when she is talking about her "being a child," and the reason why there is so much tension between them in the 1st Indy movie._

**University of Chicago, 1926**

Henry Jones Jr., better known by his friends as Indiana, walked down the great hallway, admiring the paintings and tapestries along the high walls. He had not been in this part of the building, and felt honoured his professor would want to speak with him personally. A young man in his early twenties, Indiana was just realizing his interest in archaic finds and mythological paraphernalia. His professor was a man named Abner Ravenwood, who devoted his entire life to archeology. Indy admired him intensely, and planned on being much the same when he reached his middle age. He attended every one of Ravenwood's classes, unlike the rest of his classes, which he notoriously ditched and failed in because of his lack of interest in the subjects.

Usually called in by teachers to be scolded, it was rare for a teacher to actually want his company for chit chat that didn't involve threats from the dean. Indy smiled at himself as he remembered the time he released the entire tank of live frogs from the biology lab, or the time he used the epoxy on the professor's chair in chemistry. He meant no harm really, but found sometimes college life was mundane and boring, and found ways to excite it.

He was still smiling to himself as he reached Abner's office, which was more set up like a laboratory really, with ancient scrolls, pottery, fossils and other assortments laid out along the wood counters. Bright lights shone upon the display, and a balding man with thin white hairs pulled across his scalp hovered over the antiquities. Indy knocked gently on the doorframe. The man looked up, a pair of magnifying glasses propped on his nose and a scalpel in his hand.

"Oh! Henry! Come on in, my boy!" Abner said, smiling and setting down the tool.

Indy entered slowly, suddenly very intimidated by all the old relics around him.

Abner sensed his unease, and laughed. "They may be old, boy, but they wont bite," he took off his glasses. "Sit!"

Indy sat on a stool next to the desk. Next to him were a pair of fangs and some talons from an ancient creature no longer in existence. Indy looked at the primordial thing with interest, thinking of all the nasty tricks he could play with it.

Abner followed his gaze, and read his mind. "This is from one of the oldest species of bird, very rare. A good friend of mine mailed me a parcel and this was in it. His idea of a joke, I suppose." Abner chuckled. "But the joke should stay in this room, Henry." He looked down at Indy like a father looks at a misbehaving son. His frown faded though, and he patted Indy on the shoulder.

Indy smiled, "Yes sir."

"Anyway, Henry," started Abner. "I didn't invite you down here to talk about old birds. I have something else entirely to show you."

He stood, walking across the lab to a sealed case. He took out a hammer and began to pry open the lid. Indy got up and helped him, pulling back on the old, creaking wood. The lid finally came off, whining in protest and sending dust into the air. A musty smell came from inside, and Indy could see something shining within. Abner's eyes glowed as he reached into the case and scooped out a handful of paper packaging. He tossed the paper onto the floor and dug deeper, until he found the object within. Indy watched with wide eyes as Abner withdrew a large, circular pendant of some kind. Abner raised it to the light, holding it with is thumb and forefinger.

The pendant was gold, and had a crystal in the centre. The light filtered through it and sparkled on the far wall, and Indy forgot to breathe. He had seen plenty of old relics, but nothing this… elegant.

Abner laughed at his reaction. "Yes, Henry… Quite the piece isn't it?"

Indy, speechless, could only stare wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"I found it on one of my recent digs," Abner continued. "Priceless."

"W-What is it?" Asked Indy finally finding his voice.

Abner lowered it, cradling it in his hands before finally letting Indy hold it. "It's an amulet. However, I have been researching since its find, and I happen to believe it to be one of the headpieces to the staff of the Pharos. Maybe Moses, maybe something entirely different. I haven't figured it out really, but it is my greatest find to date."

Indy held the piece, surprised at it's weight. The crystal in the centre winked at him and he traced his fingers along sculpted wings. It was beautiful.

Abner let him hold it a bit longer, before taking it gently and rewrapping it in cloth and placing it in the box. "I thought you'd fancy that," he said. "Takes a real master of archeology to see the difference between history and money. There are those who would sell this. Men would kill for it's value. But I know that you are like me in the sense that you would rather see it in a museum."

Indy nodded, though he questioned if this is how he felt. He _had_ seen money when he first held the piece, he had to admit. He knew it was wrong, and went against everything Abner, his idol, believed. Cursing himself for seeing it that way, he promised that if he ever did get a career in archeology, the history would come first.

Abner continued tinkering around with bits and pieces, while Indy sat on the stool and asked many questions. Abner let him scour a stone that may have had runes carved into it's face. Indy cracked through the outer crust of dirt, and the rest of the rock. He apologized to Abner, but Abner simply smiled and said, "Failure leads to success."

A little after five, Abner was cleaning up at the sink when there was a soft knock on the door. Indy looked up as it opened and a girl came through. She looked at Indy with wide eyes and nodded, then walked towards Abner.

"Daddy?" She said quietly as to not startle him.

Abner turned from the sink and smiled, "Marion! Is it that time already?" He dried his hands and looked at the clock.

The girl smiled and hugged her father, "Have you finished your classes for today?" He asked her. She nodded. He turned to Indy then, holding the girl's shoulders. "Henry, this is my daughter Marion."

Indy stood to be polite, and wiped his dirty hands on a cloth. He extended a half-cleaned hand and the girl shook it. She was young, but not too far from his own age. Indy guessed she must still be in her teens. She had long brown curls and a freckled face. But this was not what caught his eye. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and he found his mouth starting to smile. She was very pretty. She wore a white blouse and a blue skirt, and carried a book bag on her shoulder. Indy wondered if she attended the University, unaware that Abner even had a daughter. Trying not to stare, he looked towards the floor.

"She always walks me home," Abner said proudly, putting an arm around her shoulder. Marion smiled, which made Indy blush and smile against his will. What was wrong with him? She must still be a child. As if Abner knew what he was wondering, he continued, "She attends Lake High… eleventh grade. About to graduate, too, if she keeps her grades up," Abner looked sternly at Marion, and she averted her gaze from Indy. Indy was counting in his head. Eleventh grade, which had to make her… sixteen? He was tempted to ask, but did not. Abner could not know he was attracted to his teenaged daughter.

"Well! I'll let the two of you socialize for a minute while I get my things together," Abner said. "Henry, you going to be here a while longer?"

Indy felt his heart leap. "You'd let me be in here by myself, sir?"

Abner smiled. "No, not really. Just wanted to see your reaction, my boy." He laughed heartily. Indy looked away from Marion, who smiled at him.

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, both pretending to be rubbing smudges off the floor with their feet. Indy stole a couple of looks at the girl, but she always seemed to look up. Abner hummed to himself and gathered his belongings. Abner was not what you would call 'organized,' so getting his things together mostly consisted of stuffing some papers into a briefcase and throwing on his overcoat. He began to dig through his vest pockets, then looked around the counter.

"Where the dickens…?" He continued looking around.

"What are you looking for sir?" Asked Indy, his voice drawing Marion's attention to him and making him blush.

"Oh, I seem to have misplaced my keys," Abner said, tsking himself. "I bet I've left them in the classroom desk drawer. Oh, bother. I'll have to go back upstairs and get them."

Indy and Marion looked at each other as Abner set down his briefcase and started towards the door. "You two stay here and watch over the finery, I wont be but a minute."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Indy turned slowly, looking at Marion and shrugging. They both smiled and scoffed lightly.

"My father's always loosing things," Marion said. Her voice was smooth and soft. Indy had not heard he speak much until now, and found himself drawn even to her voice.

"Yeah, he's like that in class too," Indy said.

She smiled and lifted herself up onto the counter. "So what are you studying?"

Indy sat on the stool next to her and shrugged, "Uh, besides archeology… not much."

She laughed. "That's how I've been. I just don't like certain subjects."

"How old are you?" Indy finally asked, his heat pounding.

"Seventeen," she said. "But I feel a lot older sometimes living with Abner."

Indy laughed lightly. Seventeen was not that far from his twenty-two, but she might find it so.

"How old are you Henry?" She asked, taking a cigarette out of her book bag and lighting it.

"Uh, twenty-two," he said, clasping his hands. She nodded and passed him the cigarette. He looked at it apprehensively. He has smoked once or twice, but didn't like it much. But to be polite, he accepted. He pretended to be an expert smoker, and held back the burning cough in this lungs. He handed her back the cigarette.

"Does your father really let you smoke?" He asked, realizing that she was doing it specifically while he was gone.

"No," she said frowning. "He thinks I'm a bit young. But he does it and all of my friends do it …" She shrugged. "I don't do it that often."

They sat in silence then, neither knowing what to say. They looked at each other occasionally, then smiling, laughing and averting their eyes.

"You're pretty handsome, Henry Jones," she said. "You have a girlfriend?"

Her words made him smile and his ears burned. He laughed. "No," he had to stand to shake off his embarrassment. "I mean, not serious…"

She laughed along, putting out the cigarette and swinging her legs as she sat on the counter. "Me either. A boyfriend I mean. Boys make me angry."

Indy smiled to himself, where she couldn't see, completely understanding why teenage boys would not be appealing. Their immaturity certainly repelled women, he knew this from experience.

"You can call me Indiana," He said turning. "That's what everyone calls me. Henry was my father's name, but I don't go by it personally."

"Oh?" Marion smiled. "Henry by birth, Indiana by reputation?"

He nodded, standing with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Marion looked towards the door. "Wonder what's taking him so long?"

"The third floor is quite a ways up there," Indy offered. "And he probably has to dig through a lot of junk to find those keys."

Marion laughed. "You're right. You know my father well."

Indy lowered his head again. Marion looked around the room and got down off the counter. "So what is all this stuff?"

"Mostly just old pieces of junk," Indy said, figuring she was completely uninterested in the history behind dirty pieces of metal and clay.

"That's what my father devotes his life to," Marion said, looking over some fossils. "He can't get enough of it."

Indy followed her over to the counter, watching as those eyes looked over the display.

"You want to see something really interesting?" He asked, eyeing the box that held the amulet. She smiled and followed as he moved towards it. After opening it, nervously checking the door every second for Abner, he took out the cloth that held the precious amulet. Marion got very close, her eyes excited as he showed her the golden headpiece.

"Wow!" She said, feeling the edge. "That's gotta be pure gold!"

"There's a crystal in the centre too," Indy said pointing to it. "Priceless."

She looked to him then, her eyes wide. "Maybe we should put it back, in case my father returns."

Indy nodded, but did not hastily move to put he amulet back. Her gaze was on him and she was so close. He wanted to reach out and bring her lips to his, but instead turned his head and wrapped up the amulet. He put it back in the box and nailed the lid back down a second time. When he finished, she was standing by the door.

"I don't see him coming," she said reassuringly. "Last time he forgot his keys, he was wandering around for a half-hour."

"That sounds like Abner," Indy said. "He usually gets distracted."

Marion nodded. "I'm tired of waiting, let's go explore."

Indy looked inquisitively at her. "Explore?"

"Yeah!" Marion said excitedly. "He wont be back for a while, that's a lot of stairs he has to climb. I used to play around down here all the time when I was little, come on!"

She took his hand and lead him out the door. "We need to watch this stuff in here though," said Indy.

"It'll be fine, we wont go far," Marion said, starting down the hall.

Indy, helpless to protest, nodded and followed.

**-TBC- _Response always appreciated._**


	2. Marion's Discovery

**_Chap. II_**

**_-This chapter contains ADULT CONTENT and is rated "M" for a reason. Please read only if you are not offended by sexual content. Thanks!-_**

Indy followed the girl down the hallway. He couldn't explain his fascination with her, but something was definitely drawing him in. She talked the whole way, mostly about her father and how he was so strict with her. Indy could see this. The Professor had punished him many times, and made sure that Indy stayed in line. In many ways, Abner was the father that Jones didn't have, who took time to chastise, inspire, spend time with, and relate to Indy.

They reached the end of the hall and turned right, where two doors stood dark on both sides.

"Where are we?" Indy asked, trying the handle. "It's locked."

Marion smiled and took out a key. "I stole this once from my father's desk drawer. I didn't know where it went, but after a lot of searching, I found it."

"What's in here?" Indy said as she put the key in the door and opened it.

"See for yourself," she said, motioning for him to enter.

It was dark and musty when Indy stepped inside, and he ran his hands along the wall for a light switch. Marion found it first and flipped it on. The lights flickered and the room became illuminated. It was an old lecture hall, large and the ceiling high. Their footsteps echoed on the tile as they stepped inside and looked around. The podium was long forgotten, now nothing more than rotting wood and cobwebs stretching from the microphone to the desk. The desks still contained a few pencils and crooked chairs, as if a class had just gotten out and the students had all hurried to leave for their next class.

"Wow," Indy said, looking up into the seats. "I didn't even know this was here."

Marion smiled and let him look around. "I found it when I was little," she said. "Used to hide under the desks and Dad-I mean Abner, would chase me around until he caught me."

Indy could picture that, and smiled. He stood next to the podium now, tapping the large microphone. "This still work?"

Marion shrugged. "I don't know, this place has been abandoned for years. They talked about turning it into another library, but, I doubt that."

Indy nodded. Marion started to walk up the stairs to the very top, then sat in the centre of the desks, looking down on Indy. "I'm ready Professor."

Indy smiled and chuckled. "I don't think I'd make a very good teacher."

Marion sat with her hands folded. "Of course you could, just teach me something."

Indy rubbed the back of his neck, then gripped the podium. "Like what?"

Marion shrugged. "What interests you?"

Indy thought. "Uh… archeology mostly, but, I'm sure you get enough of that living with your dad."

Marion smiled and nodded.

Indy got down from the podium and sauntered up the stairs. "I don't think I'd make a good teacher," he said again. He sat next to Marion and they looked down on the podium.

"You might surprise yourself, Dr. Jones," she said, emphasizing "Dr."

He smiled. "That just sounds so… professional."

"And you're not professional?" Marion asked, playfully pushing him. Indy could not reply, and felt his cheeks redden again. Marion watched him, her eyes burning into his. He felt awkward, like he should say something, but Marion never gave him the chance. She moved towards him and pushed her lips into his. He almost fell back, eyes wide with surprise, but held onto his chair as she kissed him. She released then, averting her eyes. He stayed pushed back in surprise, his lips involuntarily twisting into a smile as she helplessly laughed. She smiled back, waiting for him to say something. He decided to make a joke.

"Miss Ravenwood, I don't think it's appropriate for a student to kiss her professor!"

She giggled then, shaking her head. "Oh, Indy…"

His shortened name sounded so nice on her lips, he found himself moving back towards her, his hand bringing her head in for another kiss. This time was slower, and Indy held her chin as he gently pecked at her chin and lower lip. She closed her eyes and smiled, her arms moving around his neck. He moved his kisses lower, tracing her neck and smelling her perfume. He thought of all the girls he had tried to get close to, close enough to be able to touch and kiss like this, but there weren't many. His first time had been with a high school sweetheart that was moving to another country and insisted that they do it then or never. He hadn't protested, but found sex to be very different than he thought.

Now, as he kissed Marion, he felt something he never felt with his old girlfriend. He felt less programmed, as if his body was deciding what it wanted and when it wanted to do it. Opening his eyes, he looked at Marion again as he kissed her. She was so perfect. But apart from being perfect, she was young. He knew that her soft skin and silky hair were still that of a teenager. He knew that he shouldn't.

He backed away from her, turning his head and standing. She watched him, her eyes concerned and disappointed. "What is it?" She asked.

Indy stuttered, "No-nothing, just… you're so young," he laughed as he said it. "I'm almost five years older than you."

"Aw, come on Indy, that's not that much," Marion said. "Five's less than ten."

Indy smiled, but could not look at her. "I don't know, your dad would kill me if he knew we were kissing."

Marion rolled her eyes. "We wont tell him. We wont tell anyone, I was just having fun with you."

He looked at her again, more than a little intrigued by the idea of having a secret affair with his professor's daughter. He thought it was probably wrong, but it turned him on. She seemed just as interested, and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. He watched her fingers unhook the material from the button, her eyes watched his. She did it so slowly. She finally reached the bottom and slowly took off her blouse. She wore a black bra beneath, and one of the straps fell down her arm as she sat up and looked expectantly at him.

He wasn't sure if she wanted him to touch her, so he instead began to unbutton his own shirt. She watched as he removed the cloth, revealing his bare chest. She bit her lower lip as she looked at his stomach and chest. He knew he didn't have much up top, only a few soft hairs and hardly any muscle save some smaller abdominal muscles that hid most of the time unless he flexed. But his stomach was flat and his arms were developing nicely. His father always told him not to worry about such foolish things as chest hair, and that all good things come in time. He just wished now more than ever that it was that time.

She didn't seem to mind, however, as her hands ran down his bare chest and unbuttoned his pants. He could feel himself harden, her fingers so close. She stopped then, withdrawing her hands.

"I've never done this before," she said slowly. It was the first time he had seen her unsure. Gently he lifted her head and kissed her, his tongue tracing her lips. She kissed back, their tongues touching. His hands moved around her back and struggled with her bra strap. She didn't stop him, and he soon had it loose. Slowly he took it off, admiring her naked chest. Her breasts were small, her nipples tight. He cautiously reached up to touch them, but found no objection from her. She sat and let him caress her, sighing lightly now and then, and continuing to touch his chest. She pushed against his pecs, lowering him onto the desk in front of them. He stroked her hair as she kissed his chest, her hands running over his nipples. Her legs moved to either side of him as she lowered herself on him. He wanted his pants to be off so badly, hoping she didn't notice his discomfort.

His hands moved down her sides and to her skirt, which he raised slowly until he could see the white of her panties. He started to pull them down, and she raised herself to slip them off completely. She then moved her fingers to his zipper, unzipping and allowing his hardness to come free. She held his throb in her hands, her fingers gently squeezing. He grunted lightly as she straddled him again, this time lowering herself onto his erection. She winced a little as he filled her, her muscles adjusting to hold him. She was tight, and Indy thought he would come right there. His nails dug into the table and he squeezed shut his eyes. Marion watched him as she put her hands on his chest and slowly began to move forward and back, finding a rhythm that suited her. Indy watched her face change as she got used to the feelings.

"You okay?" He whispered, stoking her breasts.

"Uhhuh," she said simply, her eyes shut tight as she picked up speed, grinding against him. His hands moved to her skirt and he lifted it, his hands clutching her firm buttocks and bringing her in and back out. They moved in unison, Marion's breathing increasing as she experienced her first sexual encounter. Indy kept his attention on her every expression, hoping she was enjoying him. She slowed then, opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Indy asked, sitting up on his arm as she got off him and rolled over next to him.

"Nothing," Marion said. "It's just… that was quick."

Indy laughed, though he didn't mean to. "Quick? You mean you- uh, you're done?"

"Yeah, I guess, aren't you?" She asked, sitting up on her elbow and looking at him.

Indy ran his hand through his hair, struggling for words. "Uh, well, no… not quite."

Marion looked at him concernedly, with a little confusion. "You're not? Oh, I thought that was it.."

Indy laughed again. "No, I don't think it was. See, you have to-" he struggled to speak. "Well it's just… better than that."

"What is?" Marion asked.

"You know," Indy laughed.

She stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Orgasm," he said the word quietly. "You know, when you-" he laughed. "When it feels really good."

She continued to look confused, before her face twisted into a smile and she playfully punched him. "I know what an orgasm is, Indy. I just wanted to see you embarrass yourself by trying to explain it." He blushed. She laughed, and kissed him. "And no, I haven't actually had one yet."

Indy, feeling foolish but a little turned on, smiled sheepishly.

She smiled. "You know, I may not have done this before, but, I do know a lot about it."

"Oh?" Indy asked, sitting up and moving himself over her. "And how would you know?"

She giggled as he looked down on her with a false stern look. "I don't know, school, I guess," she said. He kissed her, releasing more giggles.

"School doesn't teach you anything," he mumbled into her chest as his tongue traced her nipples. "Just how to believe everything your told, true or false."

She laughed lightly again and he slowly spread her legs, lifting her skirt. He lowered his lips to her mound, starting at her inner thighs and moving inwards. She moaned lightly as he kissed where she had never been kissed before, her soft brown hairs tickling his nose. She moaned and her legs tightened around his head. He only let her go so far, and released his mouth from her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hungry, and he knew they both couldn't last much longer. He stood, holding her on the table as he pushed his hips into hers, his hardened shaft entering her with ease. She moaned again as he pushed himself in and out, picking up speed.

"Oh God, Indy," she said, her neck arching and her hands gripping the desk. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pleasure increased, his entire body burning. He could not hold any longer, and grunted and stiffened as the fire ripped through him and he spilled himself into her.

Her muscles tightened around his shaft as she held him in her, then with a moan, she came, her face stretched in disbelief as the sensation took her. Indy waited until she came down, her hips bucking slowly as she held his buttocks into her, forbidding his release. She then grew limp, her hands running through her hair as she caught her breath. Indy kissed her once more, before slowly pulling out of her. He looked at her as she breathed, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Well, Dr. Jones," she said after a while. "Did I pass the final?"

Indy laughed and nodded, still out of breath himself. He thought about what she said, remembering suddenly the game they had been playing, and remembering his own professor, Abner, who was due back any moment.

"Oh, God!" Indy said suddenly, his hand moving to his head as he looked around. "God, Marion! Abner! He's going to be back any second!"

Marion sat up, apparently remembering this suddenly too. "Oh," she said, reaching for her shirt. "Yeah, we gotta get back."

Indy buttoned his pants, hoping his stiffness would calm a little more on the way back. Throwing on his shirt and buttoning it hastily, he looked at a clock on the farthest wall, but it was broken, stuck on 3:48. Marion put her panties back on and fixed her hair. Indy handed her the bra and her shirt, but before she put it on, she kissed him again playfully, allowing him one more feel of her breasts. He smiled and then whispered "Hurry."

Finally dressed, Marion and Indy hurried down the stairs and out of the lecture hall, but they forgot to turn off the lights.


	3. Finding Abner

**Chap. III**

**_-A bit short, but since I've gotten back into writing it, more to follow.-_**

They walked back down the hallway in silence. Occasionally, Indy would steal a glance at her, but she always looked up and smiled, forcing him to avert his eyes. He was struggling between being extremely excited and happy over what had happened, and extremely guilty. He knew she was young, and he was older. But so did she, and she had done so willingly, had she not?

"You wont-" Indy started. "You wont tell your father?"

Marion stopped walking and scoffed. "Are you serious?! Why would I tell my father? I don't tell him anything."

Indy half-smiled, and they continued walking. As they got closer to Abner's lab, they strained their heads and ears to see if he had returned. Marion held out her hand for Indy to stop, then quietly peeked inside. She smiled, then motioned for Indy to come forward.

"He's not back!" She said laughing.

Indy laughed too, entering the classroom cautiously anyway. "Where do you think he _is?"_ He asked.

Marion shrugged and made sure her clothing was looking tidy. "Could be anywhere."

This did not comfort Indy. What if Abner had been wandering around the building they were in? What if he'd seen them together? He forced the thoughts from his head and watched Marion play with an ancient tribal mask on the counter.

"Think we should go find him?" Indy asked.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Marion, he's been gone a really long time," Indy said. "It's not like him to be gone this long."

She started towards him. "Are you scared, Jones?" She pulled the collar of his shirt, moving his lips towards hers. They kissed. Indy backed away quickly.

"Marion, no," he said, holding up his hand. "We can't…"

"We just did," Marion said shrugging. "What's so different about now?"

"Look it's bad enough we did it once," Indy said.

Marion shrugged. "Let's just go look for him."

He followed her out of the lab, quickening his pace to keep up with her. "Marion, I'm sorry," Indy said.

She stopped and looked at him. "Sorry for what?"

"Uhh," he struggled. "For… what we did. I shouldn't have-"

She silenced him and shook her head. "I wanted to."

She started walking again but Indy did not feel comforted. They walked in silence the rest of the way back to Abner's classroom. When they arrived, they found Abner sitting at his desk staring at a large opened book. Marion started towards him, Indy waited in the doorway.

"Daddy," Marion sat on his desk.

Abner looked up after a moment with a grunt. "Hmm? Oh! Marion… dear me, what time is it?!" He fumbled for his pocket watch.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Marion asked.

"Well I came down here to get my keys, but as I came inside, I remembered something familiar so I sat down with this book to figure it out," Abner began to rant. "Something quite exciting if I do say so… About that artifact we were looking at, Henry, remember?"

"The amulet?" Indy asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes! That's the one," Abner said, standing. "It was the headpiece to the staff of Ra. I have it here!" He motioned for Indy to have a look. Indy gazed down at the page, a perfect sketch of the dazzling amulet standing out of the paper. He read the caption beneath, his lips turning into a smile.

"Professor Ravenwood, I can't believe you found this," Indy said, taking the book of the table to read it better.

Abner laughed. "I know! It was of the most importance! A find like that doesn't come around every day, does it Henry?"

Marion watched as Indy and Abner discussed the piece. Outside, a bell tolled the hour. Abner finally stopped bragging and shut the book. "Well then Marion," he said, taking off his reading glasses. "Are we ready? Henry, I'll lock up the lab, do mind you shut down here when you're finished…"

"Yes sir," Indy nodded.

"Right, ready Marion?" Asked Abner.

Marion's face grew serious as she looked at Indy, but nodded. Indy too found himself sad that she was leaving. She extended her hand and he shook it, smiling slightly. "Nice to meet you, Indiana Jones," she said, her sparkling smile coming out again.

"You too, Marion," Indy said. They let go of each other's hands and Marion unwillingly followed Abner out of the room.

Indy stood alone, his hands in his pockets, wondering if he'd ever see her again. Sighing, he began straightening some books on the desks. He could still feel her soft skin, smell her hair and picture her eyes. What he hoped he wouldn't do seemed to be happening.

He was in love.

**_-TBC-_**


	4. The Bus Ride

**_-This chapter contains mild sexual content and is rated "M" for a reason. If this offends you, please don't read.- _**

Indy made himself busy by straightening up the classroom. It kept his mind off Marion… mostly. The more he tried not to think about her, the more he did. At half past six, he readied himself to leave. As he locked the door and started down the hallway, he passed a security watchman, who stopped him frantically.

"Sir, are you the only one still in this building?" He asked, flustered.

"Well, I think so…" Indy said, looking around. "Professor Ravenwood left a few minutes ago…"

"Do you know if he was in the lower east wing?" Asked the guard.

Indy rubbed the back of his neck, and answered truthfully, "Well, his office is in the east wing. Why, is there a problem?"

The watchman eyed Indy. "The doors to the retired lecture hall in the eastern wing were open, the lights were on, and there was evidence of tampering with the chairs and desks," said the Guard. "Now, only the professors and watchmen have keys and access to that room, so how is it that it's open, and was left open, in the middle of the afternoon?"

Indy suddenly realized what they had done. His cheeks felt hot, and he knew Abner would be most unhappy with him if he found out they had been wandering around. So he lied.

"I don't know Sir," Indy said as innocently as possible.

The watchman shook his head, "Well thanks for your time young man."

He started off.

"Uhh," Indy thought he should say something. "Uh, I hope nothing was damaged."

"Oh, no," the guard said. "Some tampering, like I said, but noting was stolen or vandalized. Probably kids with a lock pick went down there to fool around, you know?" He chuckled, tipped his hat, and walked away.

Indy stood in the silent hall, wondering what the guard would do. He took his time walking back down the hall and out of the building. He wasn't very fond of returning to his room on campus. It was small, cramped, and he was rooming with a boy who was a little too academic for his taste. He wanted to be back in the abandoned lecture hall with her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and touch her again.

He suddenly became excited for class tomorrow with Abner. If he could talk Abner into it, he might invite Indy to his lab again, and he could meet Marion again. It seemed simple enough, but he hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking.

The next day, Indy watched the clock tick the minutes away during Abner's lessons. Finally, it was the end of the day. As the rest of the students put their books in their bags and hurried out of the classroom, Indy started towards Abner's desk.

"Oh, Henry, my boy," Abner smiled and took off his glasses. "How did you fancy today's lesson?"

"Oh, um, great Sir," Indy said. "But I was actually wondering if you needed any help in the lab today."

Abner seemed to be thinking about it, then nodded. "Yes, I say I might. That is if you're not doing anything after class. I know your social lives are the most important thing to you students."

Indy laughed. "Okay, well… when should I meet you there?"

Abner checked his watch. "It's almost three, how about in an hour? I've some papers to grade first."

Indy nodded and backed away from Abner's desk as a few confused students brought up partially finished homework for help.

The next hour seemed to last a year, and Indy even arrived at the lab twenty minutes early. Abner didn't mind, and invited him in. They discussed the current class topic for a while, then Abner brought out what Indy was really interested in: the artifacts. They tinkered with them for a while, until, just as before, the clock struck five. Indy's eyes watched the door for her, but as the minutes went by, there was no Marion. Abner was still grading papers, and was very absorbed in it. He didn't seem to notice the time, or Indy's anxiousness.

Indy decided to start a conversation about it. "So, does your daughter pick you up every day?"

Abner didn't respond at first, but then looked up from what he was doing. "Hmm? Oh, Marion? Yes, actually. We usually meet here, or outside, and walk to the bus stop together."

Indy smiled. "That's nice she wants to spend time with you."

"Indeed," Abner's eyes grew soft and he smiled. "I love her so very much. Will break my heart when she has to move away to college."

"Doesn't she want to go here?" Indy asked.

"Yes, but she still doesn't want to live at home," Abner chuckled. "She is itching to get out and live on her own."

Indy nodded, remembering how excited he had been to move away from his father, only to realize how much he missed him.

"Speaking of…" Abner stood, piling some papers together. "I should really be going."

Indy stood to, alarmed that maybe he wouldn't be seeing Marion. "Oh, okay," he said sadly. "Well, uh… Tell Marion I said hello."

Abner smiled and patted Indy's shoulder. "You can tell her yourself, boy. Walk me outside and we'll meet her."

Indy's heart leapt.

"In fact…" Abner said, stopping his rummaging through his bag and looking at Indy. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight, Henry?"

Indy grew excited, but apprehensive. If he was to have dinner with Abner and his family, they might be able to detect his fondness for Marion. However, he nodded, quite uneasily.

"Great!" Abner smiled. "Always welcome at my house, dear boy. It must get pretty tiring eating the slop they serve here."

Indy half-smiled and walked with Abner out of the lab.

They met Marion outside the college, her familiar smile making Indy feel a combination of fear and overwhelming excitement. She seemed just as surprised an excited to see him, those blue eyes twinkling. They exchanged pleasantries and small talk, both exchanging secret looks and smiles. They all walked to the bus stop, Marion and Indy hanging back a few paces from Abner, who despite his age, walked very quickly.

"So… Indiana Jones," Marion smiled. "Nice to see you again."

Indy looked at her as she skipped over a large crack in the sidewalk. "You too."

She smiled at him, and he almost thought she blushed. His hands were in his pockets, and were suddenly sweating. Her hair was tied up in a braid and she wore a white dress and knee high socks. She looked younger every time he saw her, which made him feel guilty about wanting her so badly. But once they were on the bus, he felt young himself.

"We'll take these seats back here," Marion said to Abner as they boarded.

Abner gave her a stern look, but sat by himself towards the front.

Marion rolled her eyes and sat. Indy sat on the aisle and looked around. The bus was quite packed. When he turned his gaze back to Marion, she was staring at him. Her eyes made him tingle, and he felt an uncomfortable sensation in his pants that he had only recently become very familiar with. He looked to his lap, scooting his legs together and hoping she didn't know. She only watched him, and as the bus started to move, she scooted down in her seat and put her head on his shoulder. He backed away slightly uneasily. Abner was only a few rows up.

"Oh come on Jones," she said. "You really think he's gonna look back here?"

He smiled at her and shrugged. "He might."

Marion shook her head and moved into him, kissing him hard on the lips. She let go then and looked towards Abner. They both giggled and ducked, but he didn't look. Indy felt the hardness in his pants increasing, and put his hands on his lap. Marion looked briefly at his lap, but then blushed and looked back to his face.

Indy felt the need for small talk. "So, uh… how are your classes?" He stuttered.

Marion smiled and shook her head. "That is all you could come up with? You're trying to impress a girl, Indy. Say something interesting." She laughed lightheartedly and playfully punched him.

Indy smiled and thought for a second. "Okay…" he started. "How about… I can't stop thinking about yesterday, and I specifically waited two hours after my classes with Abner to see you again."

Marion nodded. "That's… interesting."

He smiled. "Well, it's true."

Marion looked out the window and Indy thought he had said something to irritate her. "Look, I'm sorry if you- don't feel the same way about me…"

She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. "Of course I do. Why do you think I kissed you just now?"

Indy shrugged and laughed. She looked at his lap again curiously, then at his face. Her eyes demanded an explanation, but Indy had none. Marion smiled and pulled a black cardigan from her book bag.

"Here," she said, eyeing his pants knowingly. He felt suddenly embarrassed and impulsively decided to pretend not to know.

"What for?" He asked. Marion rolled her eyes and laid the sweater over his lap.

"You can move your hands now," she said. Indy moved his hands and looked at her sweater on his lap.

"Can you see?" He asked, more than a little embarrassed.

Marion shrugged. "Yeah, but I was looking."

He laughed lightly as she moved her arm against his. Her skin brushed his and he felt goosebumps prickling up his arm. She then slowly moved her hand under the sweater and around his hardness. Indy pushed himself back in the seat as her fingers played with him through the fabric of his pants. It felt too good to stop her, but he knew he couldn't continue. She pretended to be looking out the window, and only once glanced over at him slowly and winked. He wanted so badly for her fingers to undo his zipper and hold his throbbing erection with her bare hand, but instead, she withdrew her hand and pretended nothing had happened. The bus stopped at a light and she sat up, stretching. They must be close.

His condition in his pants had not lessened, and as the driver announced their stop and Abner turned to wave at them, he felt his heart pounding. How was he to get up and walk off the bus with a full stiffy and flushed cheeks? Marion sensed his unease, and gave him her book bag.

"Carry this for me, would you Indy?" She asked, nodding. He moved the bag to his waist as they stood and started out into the aisle. Abner met them outside, and they began the longest walk Indy had ever taken back to Abner's house.

**_-TBC-_**


End file.
